hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tokunaga Chinami
|image = tokunaga-aug2015.jpg|thumb |caption = Tokunaga Chinami, Agosto 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 164cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Tutora en Hello! Project |active = 2002-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-actualidad) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = (2005, 2007-2015) (2005-2006) |generation = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, ZYX-α, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, DIY♡, Mellowquad |blog = Ameba Blog Oficial |sig = Tokunagachinamiautograph4566.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Tokunaga }} Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美, n. 22 de mayo de 1992 en Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón) es una cantante idol de J-Pop, modelo, actriz y tutora en Hello! Project bajo UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Es un antiguo miembro de Hello! Project, habiendo entrado en 2002 en Hello! Project Kids, y después debutar en 2004 en Berryz Koubou. Durante su tiempo en Hello! Project también fue miembro de ZYX-α, BeriKyuu, DIY♡, y Mellowquad. Se graduó de Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015 en un concierto conjunto con los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 En 2002, Chinami pasó la audición Hello! Project Kids y se convirtió en miembro de Hello! Project junto a otras 14 chicas. 2004 En 2004, ella fue una de las ocho chicas escogidas para formar Berryz Koubou. También fue miembro de Little Gatas y Mix Gatas y fue añadida a Gatas Brilhantes H.P. en 2007. 2008 En 2008, su móvil fue robado y fotos de ella fueron filtradas en internet. 2009 En el concierto de primavera en Tokio (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~), el 5 de abril, se comunicó que Tokunaga se desmayó en el escenario. Poco después de que Tokunaga se desmayara, Tsugunaga Momoko salió al escenario y dijo que “Chinami se entusiasmó demasiado y usó demasiada energía, pero que estará bien”. Una grabación de lo que dijo Tsugunaga confirmaron las noticias. En 2009, Tokunaga entró en un nuevo shuffle group, ZYX-α junto a Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, y Ogawa Saki. Tokunaga, junto a otros cuatro miembros de ºC-ute y Berryz Koubou, dejaron el equipo de fútbol sala Gatas Brilhantes H.P. 2012 El 20 de julio, se anunció que Tokunaga sería uno de los miembros escogidos para formar DIY♡, una unit de SATOYAMA movement. La unit sacó un single indie (junto a GREEN FIELDS) titulado Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!, salió el 7 de noviembre. 2013 El 2 de marzo, en el Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, Tokunaga fue anunciada como miembro de la nueva unit de SATOUMI movement, Mellowquad. El 22 de mayo, Tokunaga tuvo su evento de cumpleaños. El evento se tituló Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event ~there My 21 Birthd Party.night~. El 26 de mayo, Tokunaga apareció en la portada de la revista Rod & Reel. Esta fue su primera vez apareciendo en la portada de una revista ella sola. El 8 de junio, su cuenta de Twitter fue cerrada. El 2 de agosto, se publicó en el canal oficial de Berryz Kobou un preview de su DVD en solitario y comentó ella misma sobre esto en su propio blog. 2014 El 22 de mayo, Tokunaga celebró su cumpleaños. El evento especial se tituló Berryz Koubou ~Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event 2014~ y tuvo dos actuaciones en Tokio. 2015 El 3 de marzo, Tokunaga junto a los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou, se graduaron del grupo y de Hello! Project en su concierto final en el Nippon Budokan. Después de la graduación, Tokunaga se volvió parte del staff y se le dio el título de tutora de Hello! Project junto a Shimizu Saki. El 4 de mayo, Tokunaga fue una invitada especial en el Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. El 25 de noviembre, el director de UP-FRONT PROMOTION anunció que Tokunaga dejaría por un tiempo su puesto como tutota en Hello! Project para estudiar en el extranjero y aprender inglés. Tokunaga dijo en su blog que se iría a mediados de diciembre. Vida Personal Familia= Los padres de Tokunaga están divorciados y ella usa el apellido de su madre. Se rumorea que su nombre de nacimiento es Suzuki Chinami. Tiene una hermana mayor y dos hermanas pequeñas. También tiene un perro llamado Root. |-|Educación= Cuando Tokunaga entró en Hello! Project Kids, era una estudiante de cuarto de primaria. Se graduó del instituto en marzo del 2011. |-|Relaciones= La siguiente lista trata las amistades más cercanas de Tokunaga Chinami: *'Sudo Maasa:' Tokunaga es buena amiga de Sudo Maasa. *'Shimizu Saki:' Tokunaga también es buena amiga de Shimizu Saki. *'Natsuyaki Miyabi:' También se lleva bien con Natsuyaki Miyabi. *'Yajima Maimi:' Ella es buena amiga de Yajima Maimi de ℃-ute. |-|Significado del nombre= Su nombre, "Chinami", significa mil (千; chi), un tipo de planta (奈; na) y belleza (美; mi). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Tokunaga Chinami: *'Chii-san' (ちーさん): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Apodos:' Chii-san (ちーさん), Toku-san (徳さん), China (ちな), Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan Chii-chan (ちーちゃん), Chinako (ちなこ), Chii (ちい) *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Origen:' Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japón *'Altura:' 164cm (5'4.6") *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Geminis *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Mono *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2004-01-14: Miembro de Berryz Koubou **2015-03-03: Graduación *'Años en Berryz Koubou:' 11 años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 从*´∇｀) *'Color en Berryz Koubou:' **'Azul Claro' (2005-2006) **'Naranja' (2005, 2007-2015) *'Color en DIY♡:' **'Amarillo' (2012) **'Morado' (2012-2015) *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2015) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **ZYX-α (2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **DIY♡ (2012-2015) **Mellowquad (2013-2015) *'Units de Conciertos:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Otros:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Marca/Diseñador Favorito:' Kaparua *'Frase en Inglés Favorita:' "Member of Society" (Miembro de la Sociedad). *'Habilidad Especial:' Bádminton. *'Punto Fuerte:' Risa. *'Punto Débil:' Ser voluble. *'Asignatura Favorita:' Homeroom. *'Animal Favorito:' Perros y Elefantes. *'Colores Favoritos:' Rojo, Amarillo, Naranja. *'Canciones Favoritas en el Pasado:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" de Hayami Kentarou y Shigemori Ayumi (con Hidamari Kids y Dango Chorus), "Zurui Onna" de Sharam Q, "Ai no Shirushi" de PUFFY. *'Canciones Favoritas en la Actualidad:' "Stay" de Miley Cyrus, "GOOD LUCKY!!!" de Gucky, "Aitai" de Yuzu *'Rival': Yajima Maimi |-|Más= ;Detalles del Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) *'Hobby': Dormir *'Habilidad Especial': Bádminton, cruzar los ojos, risa *'Punto Fuerte':¡Río todos los días! *'Punto Débil': Me enfado nada más que no me gusta algo *'Hábito': Mis ojos están entreabiertos cuando duermo *'Colores Favoritos': Rosa, naranja, negro, gris, blanco *'Flor Favorita': Girasol *'Cosas que no le gusta hacer': Artesanías, patinar *'Tiene miedo de': ¡Fantasmas! *'Película Favorita': "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) *'Libro Favorito': "The Tigger Movie" el libro (Winnie the Pooh) *'Palabras Favoritas': "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (gracias) "Daisuki!" (te amo) "Genki!!" (energético) *'Estación Favorita': Verano. Porque puedes hacer lo que quieras *'Comida Favorita': Sushi, frutas, espagueti, nattou, higos *'Comida Odiada': Pimiento verde, guisantes, champiñones *'Canción Favorita': "Momoiro Kataomoi" (Matsuura Aya) *'Punto de Encanto': Ojos, sonrisa *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Tailandia) :1. ¿Es difícil para los adolescentes trabajar en el mundo del entretenimiento?: ::No lo encuentro difícil porque me gusta mucho lo que hago. Lo único difícil es despertarse temprano por la mañana. :2. ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más impresionante de tu carrera?: ::Hemos tenido muchas buenas experiencias desde que empezamos pero el más impresionante para mi fue el concierto en el Saitama Super Arena (uno de los mejores estadios en Japón). Fue un momento muy feliz para mi. :3. ¿Cuáles son tus metas?: ::Tener nuestro propio concierto en el Budoukan, uno de los mejores estadios en Japón. :4. ¿Cómo te ves dentro de 50 años?: ::Seguir viviendo una vida llena de color: moda, mi sonrisa y mis sentimientos serán todos llenos de color. Discografía :Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Tokunaga Chinami Solo DVDs *2012.10.13 Orange *2013.09.07 White Otros DVDs *2010.11.xx Berryz Days 2 (con Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (con Sudou Maasa & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.05.25 Berryz Days 6 ～Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara! Tokunaga・Tsugunaga Hen~ *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD *2014.07.28 Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 "Tokunaga Chinami & Sugaya Risako" *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Tsugunaga Momoko) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Kumai Yurina) Publicaciones Solo Photobooks #2009.09.11 Chinami #2012.10.12 Metamorphose (メタモルフォーゼ) Photobooks Digitales *2009.09.11 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Chii version) *2011.04.05 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Chii version) *2013.09.24 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Chii version) Photobooks de Conciertos *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Chinami Tokunaga (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Revistas Chica de Portada *2013.05.25 Rod & Reel July Issue Apareciendo en la Portada *2010.04.xx Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 (con Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (con Yajima Maimi) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (con Sudou Maasa) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (con Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (con Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Natsuyaki Miyabi) Trabajos Películas *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Kamoshita Akemi) Programas de Televisión *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live Dramas de Televisión *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (como Harold y Tatiana) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Musical) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2015 GREEN ROOM (MC Principal) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2012–2015 BZS1422 Vídeos Musicales *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (como una backdancer) Trivia *Sus artistas favoritos son Inui Hiroshi, misono, AAA, Nakamura Ataru y Miley Cyrus. *Se entretiene ella sola moviendo los ojos de lado a lado. *Chinami tiene un perro llamado Ruuto, que es de la misma raza que Kurumi, el perro de Shimizu Saki. *Conocida entre los miembros de Hello! Project por contar chistes habitualmente. *Colecciona pequeños muñecos de peluche. Su favorito es un pequeño dinosaurio verde. *En los últimos DVD magazines de Berryz Koubou, Tokunaga dijo que quería gacer un viaje por todo el mundo con los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou. Ella dijo: "Cuando aterricemos podemos decir 'Somos Berryz Koubou' y volar al siguiente país". *Aparece en el PV de Boogie Train '03 junto a Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, y Umeda Erika. *Su canción en la audición de Hello! Project Kids fue Momoiro Kataomoi de Matsuura Aya. *De Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: su mejor asignatura es educación física y su comida favorita Ume. *Durante su viaje a Hawaii, compartió habitación con Shimizu Saki. *A veces llama a Natsuyaki Miyabi "su novia". *En los DVD magazine más recientes de Berryz Koubou dijo que su miembro favorito de Berryz era Kumai Yurina. *Odia los perfumes con un olor demasiado dulce. *La gente dice que su voz es ruidosa. *Cuando Berryz Koubou empezó, cuando hicieron sus propias introducciones y les preguntaron cuál era su comida favorita, aunque la de Tokunaga fuera el sushi, ella dijo espagueti porque pensaba que sushi no sonaba adorable. Tokunaga dijo que no encontraba más los espaguetis adorable, así que ahora da su respuesta de verdad (sushi). *Ella normalmente es muy energética, por eso es fácil saber cuando se siente triste. *Dice que cuando ve focas o delfines todas sus preocupaciones se van. *Está a cargo de la comedia en Berryz Koubou y cuenta chistes todo el rato. *En Yorosen!, enseñó a los miembros de Berryz Koubou sobre ecología. *Puede recitar 45 decimales de pi. *Cuando Berryz Koubou debutó, ella tenía el pelo más largo entre todas las miembros. Pero, en 2005, decidió dejarse el pelo corto. *Tsugunaga Momoko dice que Tokunaga se enfada mucho cuando tiene hambre. *Quiere aprender inglés para así un día poder hablar con Barack Obama, el presidente de Estados Unidos. *Cuando le preguntaron qué sonrisa de los miembros de Hello! Project le gustaba más, ella contestó Suzuki Kanon. *Considera a Yajima Maimi como su mayor rival. *En una entrevista especial dijo que su canción favorita era Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi. Mira También *Galería:Tokunaga Chinami *Lista:Discografía de Tokunaga Chinami *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Tokunaga Chinami Enlaces Externos *Perfil en Hello! Project *Blog Oficial en:Tokunaga Chinami fr:Tokunaga Chinami it:Tokunaga Chinami Categoría:Miembros de Kanagawa Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Nacidos en mayo Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project